1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a lighting device provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting device is provided with a light-emitting element (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-116095 (hereinafter, referred to as the patent document 1)).
FIG. 12 is a schematic structure diagram of a light-emitting device disclosed in the patent document 1. A light-emitting device 100 includes a LED chip 101, and the LED chip 101 is mounted on a wiring substrate 103. The wiring substrate 103 serves as a base member of the LED chip 101.
An electrode provided on one surface side of the LED chip 101 is connected to a bonding wire 105, and the bonding wire 105 extends in a direction along one diagonal line of the LED chip 101.
References 107 and 109 each represent a conductor pattern, and each of them is composed of a laminated film having a Cu film, a Ni film, and an Au film. In a planar view, a part on the inner side of a frame (reflector (not shown)) serves as the inner lead 107, and a part on the outer side of the frame serves as the outer lead 109.
As disclosed in the patent document 1, in a case where the conductor pattern to be externally connected is formed of gold (Au film) on the substrate 103, and a solder is used to externally connect the conductor pattern, the gold contained in the conductor pattern is diffused in the solder and an intermetallic compound is formed in some cases. Thus, when this phenomenon is repeatedly generated, the Au film, the Cu film, and the Ni film disappear, and an electrode land and the solder are not connected, which is inconvenient in practical use.
In addition, a user who wants to make an external connection with a connector other than the solder cannot use the light-emitting device disclosed in the patent document 1. Meanwhile, a user who wants to make the external connection with the solder suffers from the above problem.